cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Empire of Arizona
Foundation The Arizona Republic declared themselves independent from the United States after the great US cession. The economy of the newly formed republic began to decline and saw the emergence of radical left and right wing parties. Civil unrest was quite common, as gangs of each party frequently fought each other in the streets, and especially during elections. Civil War During the election of 2006 both the president and his opponent were assassinated by a unknown sniper during a public debate. The crowed began to panic, people were running everywhere. Secret Service then began firing on the crowed after a agent reportedly saw gunmen carrying AK47s running away. By the end of the night 36 innocent victims were dead, dozens wounded, and no gunmen were discovered. The Vice President ordered to end the election, and declare martial law. This was heavily propaganded by opponents; people saw this as a coup by the VP to seize power. Minority parties came together to form the Centrist Party Alliance. They hosted rallies frequently to protest the government and the "forces of evil that destroyed the USA". The rallies became extremely popular, a Centrist ally, Rick Thomas blamed all of the problems on the religious, Right, the Left, and the current administration. Despite martial law, government crackdowns on these events proved to be futile. September 13th 2006: 10PM, marks the beginning of the war, the acting president makes a televised speech to the country blaming the assassinations on the Centrist Party and orders the Military Police to apprehend those responsible. During the speech however the broadcast went static. Media Broadcast outlets were taken over by militias. Media outlets around the country started to blackout, the government had no idea what was going on. September 14th: 4:32 AM Davis Manthon AFB Tucson, reports gunfire to the Federal Government. Hours later the AFB goes silent. September 16th: Arizona National Guard deploys to Phoenix and Flagstaff. Heavy battles ensures on for the next few weeks. November 15th: Government forces recapture Tucson. Rebel forces flee. The Government declares the Centrists are defeated and the end of the war soon. November 29th: The war regains momentum after a fake invasion of the Hoover dam and Los Vegas is launched. Centrist Troops filmed "government troops" attempting to blow up the dam but stopped by the RPA. The propaganda film was shown around the world, many believed the video to be legitimate and support flooded in. December 1st: Rick Thomas, leader of the RPA (one of the Centrist Party Alliance member) calls in reinforcements from his political allies in California, Texas, and all the way from Japan from /b/. December 3rd - 20th: Large scale battles erupt in Yuma, Kingmen, Flagstaff, Tucson, Chandler, Mesa, Tempe, and Gilbert. CP Allied troops despite being under equipped compared to their government counterparts had numerical advantages, and slowly pushed back the enemy... on the 20th, a bomber from Luke AFB accidentally missed their intended target and hit a school killing 20. The number was actually exaggerated by the CPA stating that 114 were slained as punishment to their parents for not backing the government. Civil rebellion erupts in Phoenix, large scale amounts of civilians begin picking up arms and storm the Federal Government HQ. Around this time the military began surrendering to CPA and RPA units.... The war was over. Rise of the RPA and the Empire The CPA established a Transitional Parliament. A National Convention was called for and a constitution was drafted. January 1st 2007 was picked to be the date when the Council would elect a Prime Minister. However CPA members were not informed of this and only RPA officials showed up to vote. Rick Thomas was chosen to be Prime Minister by an almost unanimous vote due to the majority of the members being from the RPA. Opponents called the election to be unconstitutional and void due to the fact most of the CPA members were not present. When CPA members attempted to enter the Councils Chambers they were forced out. The next 48 hours all hell broke loose CPA supporters called for support from the people to overthrow the RPA. Some supporters clashed in the streets of Phoenix with RPA supporters, it resembled a small scale of the civil war earlier. Everything came to an end when foreign troops in support of the RPA came and quashed the CPA. Leaders were quickly rounded up and executed. The RPA had established complete control within 7days, and was unchallenged Rick was declared as Emperor by February Installing the 1st Empire of Arizona. Alliance with /b/ The RPA joined the /b/ Alliance soon after gaining control of the government. The Empire of Arizona's economy was reinforced with /b/ dongs, and brought it out from a depression to a economic superpower. As the miracle unfolded popular support for the RPA within the Empire grew, permanently solidifying its control over the nation. The Empire, for the most part, stayed out of the alliances political issues, and supported whatever the leadership decided as a self isolation activity. The Empire overtime however, became more and more of a active member. Participating in the Itty Bitty Trade program, Military exercises, and others. *Space Program On a grand scale, /b/ participated with the Empire in developing a Space Program. With /b/ Technicians at work the Empire began plans for a moon colony, and on March 16 2007 08:22 Desu 5 landed and established Hinata Colony. The funding to the program however was cut short with the events following up to the Third Great War had begun. On March 19th NPO and GATO went to war with each other, /b/ was put on high alert. When GATO activated its hidden Mutual Protection Pact with The Legion, World War III officially began. A coalition of alliances (later known as Aegis) had gone to full scale conventional war with the The Initiative Alliance... there was no turning back. /b/ Nations were ordered to go to DEFCON 1 and await further instructions by the /b/leadership. Furyseseiki announced to the /b/tards that /b/ would side with Aegis as whenever the Initiative had been threatened by a upcoming alliance, it was put down. (See World War I & II) It was felt that if Aegis was eliminated, "others" including /b/ would be next on the list. On March 21st /b/ launches a sneak attack on the Viridian Entente (member state of The Initiative). The Empire of Arizona is thus flung into the fry. World War III Arizona War Front, World War III Aftermath and the GPA *Dark Friday lol /b/ had been at war for 10days now, casualties on both sides were stacking up. A few members within /b/ were starting to become desperate, some were being ZI'd, reinforcements from allied member states was by now rare as everyone had their own front to worry about. A /b/tard named 519 nigras went rouge and launched nuclear weapens againts his enemies. This action was agree'd by all waring parties to be illegal by the (FAN's X Nuclear Rogue Policy). Furseiseki (Vice Leader of /b/) was quick to apologize and was accepted by the community. The deciding factor however was when another /b/tard AnHeroPrime who launched another nuke. Monkt, the man who started a spam raid on the planet's media by posting Goatse, started a mass hysteria. The reaction by the rest of the alliance tempted more to follow suit. Members (including some /b/leadership, and the ex-emperor) over IRC started organizing more hijacks using a hack on media satellites in orbit. Televisions all over the world started flashing more Goatse, CP, Zipppo Cat, Horsepenis, and other mutilations of cats. An event no less then epic. Terrorist organizations (4chan /b/, 7chan /b/ & /i/) soon organized and launched massive DoS attacks world wide. Government and civilian agencys were forced to shut down all communication satellites, as EMP bomb attempts almost wipped out all electrical hardware. The world was stunned by the cyber terrorism and a cease fire was un-officially declared. *Downfall of /b/ Furseiseki, unable to control her members, and to prevent a large world-wide response disbanded the alliance. Despite doing so world alliances began to embargo former /b/tards and/or began to attack the disbanded alliance. At this time the Empire of Arizona officially left the /b/ Alliance affiliation to dodge potential attacks. The Empire soon signed a cease fire with its warring parties from earlier with no conditions (even though her enemies had been completely destroyed, due to world events it was decided that negotiations of their surrender would take to long and open a floodgate of counter attacks by their extreamly pissed off allies... The Empire did not want any more bloodshed) *Cease Fire - An hero ism In order to save what was left of /b/, Furseiseki signed a treaty with VE that her nation would allow Egoria to annex it. By doing so VE promised to leave /b/ alone from further attacks if they droped its affiliation (it was disbanded anyway). *Jews of cybernations, Joining the GPA Once being apart of /b/, former /b/tards had become the jews of Cybernations. /b/ scattered to the far corners of the world, many taking refuge and establishing a strong presence on the moon. The Empire had become isolated, and began to search out for a new sphere of allies. Many despised the former /b/tards, they were still filled with rage and wanted blood. Options were short, and the RPA administration feared a break in the FuryTreaty could happen. The Empire soon applied to the Green Protection Agency, and was accepted with open arms. The GPA was a neutral alliance, and when World War III resumed (--enter date--), it did so without the RPA's support. World War III ended (--enter date--) with The Initiative Alliance as the victor. Space Program With the Empire finally at peace with its neighbors, and protected by the GPA the economy allowed the Space Program to be resumed and expanded. According to the Planet Bob Peace Pact, The Hinata Colony is under a special treaty allowing it to exist within the /b/ alliance (known as ELS on Luna) despite its outlawing from Planet Bob. The Treaty basically outlines that politics and alliances stay within the planet/ or moon and will not interfere with each other. Any attack on the nation/ or colony does not constitute as an attack on the other. Effectively making the Colony of Hinata a commonwealth rather then extended territory. Despite the official title however the colony remains under the authority of the RPA and will remain so. *UPDATE: Contact with the colony has become significantly hard due to high levels of radiation from nuclear fallout. More info: http://lunarwars.wikia.com/wiki/Colony_of_Hinata RPA Government News Here is a list of all important news regarding the Empire of Arizona. Category: RPA